A Fulfilled Frienship and Unfulfilled Love
by Goddess369
Summary: Bakura has been holding in his feelings for his blonde best friend for a year and a half now. All it would take is one argument for him to lose control. One shot, Yami BakuraHikari Malik


Ok, another random one shot guys. No, I'm not writing one between every chapter of 'Oh, Crap', it just came in my head and wouldn't go away, I swear! Plus, I love Bakura/Malik, and since I can't do that pairing in my story, I had to at least write a one shot about them. So enjoy, 'Oh, Crap' will be updated soon!

----------

I remember the first day I saw Malik Ishtar, the first few minutes in fact. He was a new student at Domino High, all the way from Egypt, with only his older sister Isis and step brother Rishid.

He entered the class room with a shy and graceful air, his unusual traits being what first caught my eye, as well as many girls in the room. With platinum blond hair that could practically blind you if the sun hit it just right and eyes that seemed to turn different shades of violet, according to what mood he was in, you could say that Malik was one funky Egyptian.

But he is also beautiful, even breathe taking in my opinion.

"Would you like to share anything about yourself, or your home, Malik?" Mrs. Sumner asked politely. I doubted whether she really cared about his upbringing over the past seventeen years.

Still, I wanted to hear him speak. A story, a sentence, a word, anything. He only shook his head and said, very carefully, "No, no thank you." Then he sat down, leaving me amused at his apparent lack of confidence.

When the bell rang and that last period was finally done with, I made sure to catch up with this new person that intrigued me.

A blush spread over his face as he noticed me walking beside him. I smiled and said "Hey, I'm Touzouko Bakura."

He smiled adorably and said "Ma-Malik Ishtar."

Ignoring his second stammer of the day, I went on. "Welcome to Japan. If you want, I could show you around. It's pretty confusing when you first move here."

At this, his face momentarily lit up. "Really? Because I, I've been getting k, kinda lo, lost." As soon as the words were out, he looked away from me and shut his mouth tightly out of what I assumed was embarrassment.

"Well, don't worry; we'll put a stop to that." I said, my smile never leaving. He must have thought I was the fucking guy form of Barbie for crying out loud.

He nodded, waving as we turned different ways minutes later.

For the first couple of weeks of getting to know each other, Malik was extremely timid because of his stuttering problem, being used to normally being made fun of when others found out about it. Not that he could hide it very long either way, but you couldn't blame him for trying.

However, I made sure to tell him I didn't care from the start, and slowly he began to shed the many layers of protective shell he'd grown over the years. And every time he would shed a new layer, I'd like him even more and more for the wonderfully irresistible person that he is. And after a year and a half of knowing him, he's been able to shed a lot.

I've found out a thing or two about Malik Ishtar. For starters, he can be one of the most moody people you'll ever know. He can be just as stubborn as me, which is saying something and can become a good or bad thing (depending on how the situation works best to my advantage).

I've found out over the past few months that aside from being able to maintain straight A's in class, he's also a very cunning person, he can have his head in the gutter at the oddest times (I'm not even going to explain those times), he can be ill tempered, he's always sexy when he's not trying to be, which is almost all the time (and consequently, very frustrating almost all of the time), and probably a million other things I haven't thrown into the make up of my Egyptian friend.

----------

"Bakura? What're you thinking about?"

Over the past year, Malik has been working extremely hard to be rid of his stuttering habit, even though I told him it was cute (hell, it's nearly endearing to watch him blush every time he has to say more than a few words).

I remember when he'd get so upset that he could barely say a sentence without crossing his eyes, groaning, or even hitting a wall in frustration. What really gets you is when he has to pause in mid-sentence to swallow or clear his throat, as if he's just swallowed up all of his past mistakes or cleared them away and is saying 'Ok, that was just a warm up. Now I'm really going to start talking.'

He's improved greatly, barely stuttering ever throughout his speech. Yet it always manages to come back when he's especially emotional about something. Whether he's furious because I just burnt his toast (did I mention that he's moody?) or he's ecstatic about receiving another 'A' on our latest physics test (I hate physics. How he talked me into taking a not required science class, I'll never know), it will probably be there until he's old and gray, when he's furious about someone not giving him enough prune juice.

I looked up from the TV to Malik and shrugged. "Not much." What a lie. Doesn't Malik know that he's constantly on my mind?

"Liar." He accused lightly. He knows me so well.

"Yeah, well, like you haven't lied before." I retorted, ruffling his hair.

He sighed, letting the back of his head rest against the couch, and I felt a small twinge in my chest. I wish he would rest his head on my shoulder.

Malik has never shown any interest in wanting to be anything more than friends, and we are; we're the best of friends. But I want more than that. I want to be able to embrace him every time we see each other, to hold him when he cries, to touch him in a way he's never known (I know for a fact that he is a virgin). I want to whisper sweetly in his ear, to tell him that I want him, that I need him, that I love him. I'm in love with Malik Ishtar.

----------

I took out my key to my apartment and let myself inside, barely having time to brush off the remaining snow before I was nearly thrown back out the door by Malik's hug.

"Kura! I missed you!" He exclaimed.

Grinning, I threw my keys on the stand and returned the gesture, breathing in his one-of-a-kind scent that always left me in need of oxygen. "Hey, Malik. You're in the season spirit. And you're back a day early."

For the first week of Christmas break, Malik had gone with Isis and Rishid to visit Egypt. I took this as an opportunity to finish his perfect gift, and to build up my courage to finally let him know how I feel.

I'm not even sure if Malik is gay at all yet. Sure, he's been on dates with girls, but none of them last more than a few weeks. Every time I ask him about it, though, he always says "Oh, her. It just wasn't going anywhere."

"So how was Egypt?" I inquired, taking off my coat and hanging it in the closet.

Malik shrugged. "The same as it's been the last seventeen years, I guess. It was a hell of a lot warmer though."

Was Malik cold? Because I knew plenty of ways to warm him up. I imagined myself in elementary school when the teacher asks who wants to answer the next question and you're waving your hand as high as you can and saying "Oh! Me! Me, please pick me!"

"Uh, are you ok?" Malik was waving his hand in front of my eyes, and I realized I was laughing out loud at my ridiculous thoughts.

I rolled my eyes, idly swatting his hand away. "Of course I'm ok."

"Well, I can't always tell with you, Kura." He giggled, heading into the kitchen. I couldn't help but notice the way his hips swayed from side to side when he walked. This wasn't the first time, and if I didn't know better, I'd say he did it just to tease me.

I followed him, leaning against the counter. He picked up the two mugs a few feet away from me, offering one.

"What is it?"

Malik took a sip, sighing in gratification before answering. "Hot cocoa."

I accepted, raising the cup to my lips. But I was too quick to drink, and the damned substance burnt my lip. "Dammit!" I cursed, licking my lips to try and lessen the pain.

Malik watched me curiously, with a hint of something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. Eventually he just calmly took another sip as if the liquid wasn't hot at all. "You're so silly, Bakura." He teased, small smile in place.

"Well, if it's silly to want pain to stop, then I don't want to be serious."

He chuckled, shaking his head as if I was a small child that just said something to amuse him. What was with him all the sudden? Did cocoa have some type of calming effect on blonde Egyptians?

He suddenly put his mug down very fast, his small smile growing into a grin. "Why don't we go out and, and do something?"

I gave him a look. "Because tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and all the procrastinators that haven't bought gifts will be out tonight."

"So? I just got home today-we should celebrate!" When he saw that it clearly wasn't working with me, he changed his tactics. He brought out the pout.

"Dammit, Malik, I'm not some fan girl." I complained, turning my head away.

But he made sure to stand right in front of me, making it impossible to look anywhere but that face. I tried glaring at him, but he didn't falter.

Finally, I sighed dramatically. "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you Kura!" He didn't waste time in running to the closet and grabbing our coats, making a few hangers fly out in the process. I grinned. Now who was the small child?

Walking out of the apartment, Malik was practically shaking with excitement. "So where do you wanna go?"

I snickered, deciding to be mean. "It's your celebration, you chose." I said, knowing how indecisive Malik can be.

This time Malik smirked. "Ok, I know where we're going."

----------

"It's not funny, Malik." I said for what felt like the millionth time that night. Malik had made me go to an ice skating rink.

To be a good skater, or even one that doesn't fall, you must have great balance and coordination though out your entire body. And on shoes with a paper thin blade on each, I'm lacking in that area. Malik knows this, and he knows that I despise public embarrassment, which is why I've been rather irate on the way home.

He was laughing because I fell seven and a half times. The half is for when I stumbled horribly yet somehow managed to stay on two feet. However, there was one particular stunt that Malik just wouldn't leave alone.

It was really very simple. I was admiring Malik from behind (admiring translating into drinking in every detail that all those layers of clothing would allow) and not paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly some brat who thought it would be cool to skate backwards rammed right into me (freakin' moron), and the place was pretty crowded, so together we ended up knocking down five more people. Oh, and the brat's skate blade managed to cut my left temple, so it was bleeding at a fairly steady rate.

Malik had already skated around the ring before he saw the end result. He immediately began laughing until he saw that I was injured, and then finally yielded to my pleas of going back to the apartment.

The story I told Malik is that those six people (this is including the brat) dragged me into a Congo line against my will, when suddenly the one in front saw a cock roach and freaked, fainting on the spot, and from then on it was a domino effect.

Of course, Malik refused to believe this story, but laughed at the fact that I found something to be so embarrassing that I felt the urgency to lie about it to him.

Walking back into the apartment, I hung up our coats for what was hopefully the last time that night.

Malik gave one last giggle. "But really Bakura, what happened?"

I only huffed. "Nothing, Malik." Nothing would've happened if we didn't do something that nearly kills me every time I'm forced to go.

"Touzouko, please tell me?" He held my wrist, not going so far as to pout, but still giving a pretty sad face.

But I roughly pulled away. "I'm not in the mood, Malik!" I stomped in my bedroom, wanting to hear no more because I would lose my temper soon, and I didn't want to be on bad terms with Malik right before Christmas.

Like I said though, Malik can be just as stubborn as me, and he followed me into my room, the smile vanished from his attractive face.

"Bakura, don't be mad at me. You told me that I could choose where we went." He snapped, placing his hands on his hips.

Personally, I don't like confronting Malik, but he should know why I'm angry! I turned around and faced him. "Well Malik, if you're going to make me do something you _know_ I'm no good at, I think you should expect the consequences!"

His jaw dropped as if I had just said that 'e' no longer equals 'mc squared', but in more of a mad way than shocked.

"So, so what, Kura? I'm just su, supposed to take your furious mood swings every, every time we do something tha, tha, that _you_ don't like?" His stuttering was here.

I raised my eye brows. "Malik, if you wanna know what to expect from mood swings, you need to check a mirror."

Malik was glaring at me at this point. "Someti, times you're such an, an ass hole, Tou, Touzouko Bakura!" He turned to leave at my dismay.

"Oh yeah? Well if I'm such an ass hole, why'd you come back a day early?"

I felt my body relax when he turned back around.

"You don't know?" His voice was no longer angry. Instead, it sounded careful, the way he usually speaks when he's really emotional but trying very hard to not stutter.

I could only shake my head, waiting intently for an answer.

When he gave me one, he gave it while keeping an intense eye contact with me. "I came back a day early because I missed you. This week has been torture for me, Bakura. It's been torture because I had to spend it without you."

The next few seconds were a blur. I may have done it because I was so cold, or that I didn't want Malik being angry with me, or the fact that I could no longer keep my feelings a secret.

I remember my feet walking on their own, taking me to my beloved blonde. I held his face firmly and kissed him hard. His hands went to mine before they were around my neck and in my hair as he responded just as urgently, whimpering at how rough I was being.

It felt like we were putting our very soul into that one kiss, like we were pouring out the last year and a half's worth of secret desire. It was incredible. I couldn't think of anything as my tongue found its way past his lips, tasting Malik for the first time. He tasted spicy and sweet at the same time, making my taste buds yearn to try even more of Malik Ishtar.

I quickly led him to my bed, stumbling a bit on the way, trying not to break the kiss as I straddled him. My head was spinning from all the emotional and physical cravings going on inside me. I took his shirt and slowly lifted it up with one hand, using the other to explore his torso. I loved Malik's body because from just a glance, you wouldn't think him to be strong at all, but up close you could see and feel the muscles that slyly hid beneath his perfect figure.

We had to part to get rid of mine and Malik's shirt (he hadn't wasted time in removing mine), and I was surprised at how deeply we were already breathing. Malik suddenly flipped us over so that he could be dominant.

"Ba, Bakura…" He said, and I wasn't sure whether it was more of a moan or a trying to get my attention.

To be on the safe side, I leaned up on my elbows so that I could kiss along his jaw line, moving down to his neck.

"I can't…" He gave a sharp intake of air as I nipped and sucked, leaving my marks all over the smooth caramel skin. "Ku, Kura, we can't j, just-"

"Yes we can." I interjected, leaning up to lick the shell of his ear and whispering "Because I love you." I felt Malik shudder and wondered if I had said that too soon, but a moment later he looked at me and smiled. "I love you too."

And for a moment we just lied there exchanging loving looks, no lust involved. I felt renewed, every portion of my body stimulated when Malik kissed me again. Like King said, "Free at last, free at last, thank God almighty, I'm free at last."

This time we took it slow as he gently pushed me back down, and I tried memorizing each detail about the softness of his lips, every sensation I felt when he touched any part of my body, and every time he touched me it felt like that much more blood was rushed to the area between my legs.

Malik had broken the kiss, his tongue gliding along my neck before he softly kissed and licked his way down to my collar bone, my chest, and I groaned as he paused to bite a nipple before licking it soothingly as if to apologize. I barely registered the feeling of my pants being unzipped while he was focusing on my stomach.

Suddenly my jeans were no more than a memory as they were cast to the floor, Malik deeming them to be useless, and I couldn't agree more.

"Malik…" I whined, wanting him to liberate me from my boxers too.

Instead, he grinned, kissing me again. I felt him stroke the bulge in my boxers, making me groan into our lip lock. Wanting to make him feel as incredible as he was making me, I flipped us back over, starting to undo his jeans as well.

Now, even though I was horny as hell and I loved Malik, I wouldn't be able to help but laugh if he was wearing something along the lines of a thong. It just was so unlike Malik. However, when I finally pulled them down and threw them away I saw that Malik wasn't wearing anything beneath his pants.

I looked back up at him to see him smirking in a self satisfied way. "Like what you see?" He asked, his voice laced with desire. His eyes were the darkest and clearest I'd ever seen them, making my cravings become a need.

I kissed him fervently, getting rid of those damn boxers in the process so that I was no longer restrained. With nothing in the way, we could explore the other without hassle, feeling every contour, every curve, everything that we had offer to each other was revealed.

"I love what I see." I whispered against his lips, a part of him that I knew I would never tire of. Those lips that said 'I love you too', those lips that belonged to a boy who made me feel more alive than ever before.

I needed him right then, but since he was a virgin I'd have to make this as painless as possible. I held up two fingers in front of his face. He looked to them, then back at me. "What am I supposed to do?"

I allowed my other hand to run along the underside of his manhood, making Malik shudder at my touch. I smirked and said "You suck."

He blushed but did as told, blushing harder when I stared fixedly. After a moment he used this to his advantage, wrapping his tongue around my fingers and sucking harder, toying with my already lust filled mind. I imagined his wet, warm mouth around another part of my body, that tongue of his sliding around all of me, taking me in as deep as he could, my hands disappearing into his gorgeous locks and my eyes crossing at the-

I finally had to pull them out of his mouth; otherwise I'd forget why they were there in the first place and take Malik without warning. "I need you to relax." I said softly.

He nodded, and I gently pushed his legs away from each other before carefully placing one finger into his entrance. His eyebrows furrowed a little at the new experience, but otherwise he was fine. So after wriggling it around a bit, I put the other one in, doing the scissor like motion that would most likely prepare him best.

Malik squirmed at that, trying not to when I said to relax again. But when I took out my fingers and positioned myself, I could tell that he was still nervous. So I leaned down, kissing him sensually.

Malik complied, seeming to calm down. Making sure he was lost in the kiss, I entered him, swallowing his cry of surprise and pain. I pushed in as far as I could, and Malik whimpered and turned his head away.

My head was spinning again from the immense amount of pleasure that Malik gave me. Breathing hard to keep myself from just losing control, I noticed that my beloved didn't look as happy as me.

"Shh, Malik, I know it hurts…" I soothed, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. I used my hands to massage his inner thighs and hoped (rather selfishly, I know) that he wouldn't want to stop now. Seconds later he was calmed down, looking back up at me and nodding for what I assumed was an ok to keep going.

"Are you sure?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was to end up hurting Malik.

He nodded again, so I pulled out almost completely before entering him again, and again, and again. Each time felt even better than before, each time I became surrounded in Malik's tight heat I almost had to gasp at the sensations running through me.

Suddenly Malik cried out sharply, piercing through my state of bliss. I looked at him, his eyes and mouth were wide open and I stopped, thinking I had hurt him.

"Ba, Bakura," He breathed out, closing his eyes, "You _have_ to hit that again…please…"

I smirked as I realized I'd hit that special spot that would make Malik see stars. Now I took aim, feeling pleased when Malik moaned again. I went faster, and Malik wrapped his legs around my waist, catching on to my rhythm and moving with me. That alone made the experience that much better, and I moaned as Malik completed me again and again.

By now both of us were glistening with sweat, trying to get as much body contact as physically possible, and then some. I felt my release draw closer and, wanting Malik to come with me, reached down to fondle him, moving my hand in time with our thrusts. He gasped and said my name, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. I'd never get tired of hearing my name, either.

Malik released first, screaming, and that was enough for me to follow with my next thrust, spilling my seed into Malik and calling out his name.

I barely avoided collapsing on him, managing to pull out and get off of him, lying next to Malik. Malik helped me pull the covers over us, scooting over to cuddle against my chest.

I wrapped an arm around him, attempting to pull him impossibly closer. Looking at me, he smiled; his breathing beginning to even out. I smiled back and kissed his forehead.

His smile widened. "I love you, Touzouko Bakura." He whispered, placing his head just beneath my chin. I stroked his hair, the sleepiness setting in. "I love you, Malik Ishtar."

----------

Malik and I have been lovers for a year now. He moved in with me at the beginning of last summer, and we've had the occasional argument, but eventually we either agree or one of us begrudgingly gives in and we get to have make-up sex. For this reason, I tend to lose more arguments than I win.

Now that we're in college, we have more responsibilities on our shoulders, such as essays and studying for the tests that has everything on it except what the professor lectured about.

Malik is majoring in psychology, while I'm using this year to find out what I want to do with my life. I recently discovered that I have a knack for cooking, so who knows. But one thing I do know is that wherever life takes me, Malik will be along for the ride and vice versa.

The milestones in our relationship thus far have been telling Isis and Rishid about us, getting accepted into the same college (getting a scholarship), and let's see, probably being openly gay when we reached college. That alone has its ups and downs.

We've discussed adopting a child, something Malik is more into than me, once we've graduated and are financially secure. We'll just have to see about that one. I'm not sure if make-up sex could quite cover it.

"Bakura? What're you thinking about?" Malik asked.

I looked up from my magazine that I had stopped paying attention to five minutes ago. It was Christmas break once again, but this time Malik hadn't gone anywhere.

I grinned. "I was just thinking about how gorgeous you are."

He smiled and shook his head. "Well, while you were thinking about me, you let the pizza burn." He held up the blackened thing that I had spent half an hour hand making before putting it in the oven.

I huffed in annoyance, throwing the magazine on the table. Then I frowned at Malik. "Damn you and your sexy ass."

He grinned, coming over to place a chaste kiss on my mouth, making me blush. "I love you too."

----------

End!


End file.
